Phantasy Star
Phantasy Star is a series of console role-playing video games by Sega. Video games Main series *''Phantasy Star'' (December 20, 1987), Sega Master System. Re-released in 1994 for Mega Drive in limited edition only in Japan and in 2009 for Wii Virtual Console. *''Phantasy Star II'' (March 21, 1989), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. Re-released in 2008 for Wii Virtual Console, in 2010 for iOS and in 2012 for Windows trough Steam. *''Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom'' (April 21, 1990), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. Re-released in 2008 for Wii Virtual Console and in 2012 for Windows trough Steam. *''Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium'' (December 17, 1993), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. Re-released in 2008 for Wii Virtual Console and in 2012 for Windows trough Steam. Minor games *''Phantasy Star II Text Adventures'' (1991), Sega Mega Drive. A series of downloadable text adventure games only released in Japan, each one of them taking place shortly before Phantasy Star II, documenting the backgrounds of its characters: **''Phantasy Star II: Amia's Adventure'' **''Phantasy Star II: Anne's Adventure'' **''Phantasy Star II: Eusis's Adventure'' **''Phantasy Star II: Huey's Adventure'' **''Phantasy Star II: Kinds's Adventure'' **''Phantasy Star II: Nei's Adventure'' **''Phantasy Star II: Rudger's Adventure'' **''Phantasy Star II: Shilka's Adventure'' *''Phantasy Star Adventure'' (March 13, 1992), Game Gear. *''Phantasy Star Gaiden'' (October 16, 1992), Game Gear. *''Phantasy Star Portable'' (July 31, 2008), PSP. A sequel to Phantasy Star Universe. *''Phantasy Star 0'' (December 25, 2008), Nintendo DS. A sequel to Phantasy Star Online. *''Phantasy Star Portable 2'' (December 3, 2009), PSP. *''Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity'' (February 24, 2011), PSP. *''Phantasy Star Nova'' (November 27, 2014), PlayStation Vita. A sequel to Phantasy Star Online 2. Online multiplayer games *''Phantasy Star Online'' (December 21, 2000), Dreamcast. **''Phantasy Star Online ver. 2'' (June 7, 2001), Dreamcast, PC. **''Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II'' (September 12, 2002), GameCube. **''Phantasy Star Online: Blue Burst'' (July 15, 2004), PC. *''Phantasy Star Online Episode III: C.A.R.D. Revolution'' (November 27, 2003), GameCube. *''Phantasy Star Online: Episode IV: Blue Burst'' (November 2004), PC. *''Phantasy Star Universe'' (August 31, 2006), PlayStation 2, PC. Later also released for Xbox 360. Servers shut down in 2012. **''Phantasy Star Universe: Ambition of the Illuminus'' (September 27, 2007), PlayStation 2, PC, Xbox 360. An expansion for Phantasy Star Star Universe. *''Phantasy Star Online 2'' (July 4, 2012), PC. Later released for iOS, Android and PlayStation Vita. Compilations and remakes *''Phantasy Star Collection'' (February 4, 1998), Sega Saturn. A compilation of the four main games originally only released in Japan, it was re-released between 2002 and 2003 for the Game Boy Advance only in North America and Europe, only lacking Phantasy Star IV. *''Phantasy Star Generation 1'' (May 27, 2004), PlayStation 2. A remake of Phantasy Star only released in Japan. *''Phantasy Star: Deluxe Edition'' (September 21, 2004), mobile phone. A remake of Phantasy Star only released in Japan. *''Phantasy Star Generation 2'' (April 5, 2005), PlayStation 2. A remake of Phantasy Star II only released in Japan. *''Phantasy Star Complete Collection'' (March 27, 2008), PlayStation 2. Only released in Japan, it includes all Phantasy Star single player games: Phantasy Star, Phantasy Star II, III, IV, Gaiden, Adventure and the eight Phantasy Star II Text Adventures. Anime A 12-episode anime titled Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation, based on the game Phantasy Star Online 2 aired between January 7 and March 31, 2016. Links to other series Mascot link: The Colonel from KFC is a recruitable character in ''Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity.'' Category:Sega Category:Series Category:Video games Category:Sonic Team Category:Sega Sammy